Divergent Wing
by VHAL9000
Summary: "Heero Yuy" was a boy whose parents have already died since he was a child. Couple years later, he roams the Earth, where he was taken in to care by a man called Dr. J and trained later to stop a revolution. Confirmed as "divergent" Heero will do whatever it takes to stop the Erudites from taking over, and taken down everyone who stands in his way!


I don't know my real name. No one does. My real parents never gave me one, and even if they did, I don't remember it. I was too young at the time when my parents were both alive. My father worked in the army, and was known as Odin Lowe. He was the one that taught me how to wield a gun, and other weapons. Although he was nice as a father, he was really a bastard for dying in the war, and leaving me parentless, and alone. If you wanted to know, my mother was known as Aoi Clark, and she was dead long before my father. Because of my parents' deaths, I was forced to run away, but then I came across a strange man. He is the man that bred me into the person I am today. He was known as Dr. J. He gave me a codename. The codename of a politician. My name is Heero Yuy, and this is my story.

Chapter 1:

After the war, the city's population was divided into five factions: Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, and Amity. Abnegation was a faction whose ideals focused on selflessness in the service of others. Erudite focused on Intelligence, and the power of Knowledge. Dauntless focused on the ideals of being brave, and courageous. Candor focused on honesty, and fairness. Amity was unlike them all. It focused on kindness and forgiveness.

Dr. J was from the Erudite Faction. He took me under his wing to secretly train under his wing, when no one was looking.

"Why are you training me, Doctor?" I asked.

"Heero." The man answered. "The Erudite are planning to take over all the factions. You must be the one to stop them."

"But how?" I asked seriously.

"Wait for the Aptitude test to come. See where you place, after taking it. Then you must also choose what faction you want to be regardless of the test results. Choose Dauntless. "J explained. "It will be perfectly suited for you."

"I see." I replied.

So from that day, I trained in sub Rosa. No one suspected my actions and I stayed silent and stoic in the Erudite Building. Some of the Erudites looked at me funny but minded their own business.

There was this one lady who smiled at me as she was working. Her grin was utterly disgusting, and I found myself utterly detesting her in general.

As I waiting for several days, test day arrived. I walked with several other children to a strange building. In that building, I waited until I was called to perform my test. When I was called, the door opened in, and I was somewhat greeted by a woman with black hair.

"Erudite, eh?" She asked, after telling to lie down on an orange chair. "You look more like a Dauntless."

I ignored her comment, and waited her to give me futher instructions.

Within an instant, she gave me a little vial of strange liquid.

"Drink up." She ordered.

Without any questions, I drank it. Suddenly my eyes began to close, and I had fallen in a sleepy state.

I was in some sort of dreamscape world. There was a woman who offered me cheese, and a knife. I choose the knife very quickly, threw it at the women, killing her almost instantly. Then she suddenly disappeared, and a dog appeared to be charging at me. I held my ground, and I looked the dog coldly in the eyes. The Dog started to whimper, and I began to pet and stroke it. But then a boy appeared. The dog became angry and chased after the boy. I defended the boy by pushing him to the side, while I was the one attacked. Then I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked silently.

"Your test results were..." The woman spoke. "Inconclusive."

"Hm?" I answered.

"You exhibited mostly dauntless responses, but you also exhibited Amity, and Abnegation. "

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that the test didn't work for you." The woman answered. "You're a divergent."

"Divergent?"

"You mustn't let anyone find out. Don't tell your family, your friends. No one must know about it." The woman spoke as she pushed me out of the door.

"Why?"

"Because you would put others in danger, including yourself." The woman answered as she disappeared.

I didn't listen to that woman. Obviously I was going to tell Dr. J about it. I didn't care about my own life, and I didn't care about others either. Life is cheap. Especially mine.

During that night, Dr. J, and I were having dinner.

"What were your test results, Heero?" He asked.

I stayed silent.

"Inconclusive right?" He asked.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I knew right away because you didn't answer quickly enough. I thought you would be dauntless, but this is even better." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Heero," J replied. "This test proves you are a Divergent, meaning you don't conform fully to either of the factions. The Erudite are planning to kill Divergents, because they are an obstacle to their path."

"…." Was my response.

"They are your enemies now. They are the ones that are after your life. Go and stop the Erudites from taking all the factions. Bring peace to the factions. Be like your namesake."

"Mission confirmed." I answered.

Chapter:

After the test, and the dinner with J, I walked with the old man to another building in the morning. It was rather shorter, but larger compared to the building I saw before. I walked slowly along with other children inside the building. In the building, the size was like an auditorium. Children sat with their parents in their desired factions, ranging from Abnegation to Amity.

I sat in one of the seat that was located in the "Erudite" section, next to Dr. J. We watched as friends and family members began to talk amongst one another. For them it was a happy time. For me, it was serious. This was the start of my mission.  
I searched through to the crowd to see a blond woman talking to a family in the Abnegation section. She undoubtedly was the same woman who I saw in the Erudite Building. Without meeting her, I hated her to the core. Perhaps she is the one responsible for the Erudite Revolution. If so, I will show no hesitation to kill her.

The family she was talking to looked poor. Their clothes were in rags, and but their faces were clean. The family had a son, and a daughter. Both of them to me seemed uninteresting and boring.

The blond woman eventually saw me, and walked towards me. I sat in my seat expressing no movement whatsoever.

" Hello, Jay." She said, as she looked at the Doctor.

"Jeanine Matthews." J replied. "What a surprise."

"I know right." The woman smiled, and then she looked at me. "And who is this young handsome boy?"

"This is Heero." J introduced me. "He's just finished his Aptitude Test, and he is waiting to choose his faction."

"And what were the results?" Matthews asked.

"Dauntless." He lied. "Heero wants to be Dauntless also."

"I think he is going to make a right decision." Matthews replied, looking at me. "I think you'll get your choice, Heero."

I took a deep breath. "I feel Dauntless is compatible for me, as it is suitable for my personality and my mission."

"I see." She spoke. "Well good day to you, gentleman." Then she walked away.

_Jeannine Matthews, I'm going to kill you_. I thought in my mind.

After 5 minutes, the choosing Ceremony began to start.

"Many years ago, our ancestors were torn in a state of war and conflict. Today we have already created a system where the undesirable qualities that cause the conflict are removed and eradicated. From this, we have maintained peace." Matthews explained.

I stood still in my seat. Peace? How could there be peace, when there is never ending conflict between factions?

"You all sitting today, are the new generation, of new faction members, of new faction leaders. You all are destined to take on the duties of your predecessors in these five factions. One by one each of you will be called up alphabetically according to last name. You will use the ceremonial knife, to cut into your hand, and let your blood spill into one of the five metal bowls in front of you. Gray stone is for Abnegation, Water is for Erudite, Earth is for Amity, Lit coals are for Dauntless, and glass is for Candor." Matthews said.

After she was done with her speech, the blond lady sat down and a man came up. He began to call the names alphabetically according to last name.

First, all the last names with A's were called. Then it came to B.

"Trowa Barton." The man spoke, and I turned my head to see a boy walking down from his seat.

He was about the same age as me, but his hair was moved to the side, so I could only see a part of his face. He came up to the podium and looked at the man coldly. The man signaled him to make his choice and he did. He cut his hand using the Ceremonial knife, and his blood dripped under the lit coals. He had chosen Dauntless.

After this, Trowa Barton left to sit back into his seats. More names were getting called and I waited patiently as each and every boy and girl was called up to choose their preferred factions.

From B, the C's were called. The man announced the name "Wufei Chang" and I instantly turned my head towards a Chinese boy who walked towards the podium. His hair was tied into a single black pigtail. For me, I thought it was unusual to have one as a boy, but because he was of Asian Descent, it was fine.

Unlike Barton, Wufei Chang chose Candor, because his blood dripped onto the glass. He like the other boys before him sat back into the seat.

After Chang, and a few other children, a girl was called. Her hair was light brown, and she had long hair.

Her name was Relena Darlian. She was the daughter of a Vice Minister Darlian, an important man who was assassinated in the earlier war. Other than her heritage, there was nothing special about her. Before using the ceremonial knife, Relena turned her head towards a woman, who I believed to be her mother. Then she looked at me. Her kind smile was disgusting. I swore I would kill her if she tried to interfere in my plans to stop the Erudite. After looking at me, she cut her hand. Her blood spilled on the piece of dirt that was in one of the bowls. It was obvious she chose Amity.

After Relena returned to her seat, more names were called. Then, the M's started to be called out.

The man first called out the name "Duo Maxwell." I watched as a boy with long braided hair stood up and walked towards the podium.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted, as he stepped onto the platform. "Where's my prize?"

How stupid can he be? Was he paying attention? I thought, as my eyes became irritated with the thought of this **baka.**

"Just choose." The man spoke coldly.

"Fine, fine." Duo replied. "Geez, stop being so serious."

Without any sort of consideration, the Baka had already made his decision. He impaled his hand with the knife, giving a silent whimper, allowing his blood to spill on the lighted coals. Like me, and Barton, he chose Dauntless.

After Maxwell, a girl was eventually called.

"Tris Prior!" The man shouted, as the girl walked down to the podium slowly. She grabbed the ceremonial knife and cut herself. Unlike the others before her, she took a long time to decide. Eventually, she chose Dauntless. After choosing, she suddenly looked at me. I gave her a cold glare, forcing her to not look at me more.

After Prior had gone back to her seat, again more names were called. My eyes slowly began to close themselves, but Dr. J, nudged me to the side, waking me up. Finally, the W's were begun to be called out.

"Quatre Winner!" The man shouted, and a boy with short blond hair began to walk. He was the son; the heir of the Winner Family, whose wealth and power influenced the world before the days of the war. After the war, the Winner Family was destroyed.

Quatre chose Amity. Like Relena, he allowed his blood to dip into the Brown dirt that was once of the Earth.

After a few more names begin called after Quatre, my name was finally called. I was the last of the children to be called, and I was waiting patiently for this moment.

"Heero Yuy." The man called out, as I got up. As I walked towards the stadium, I heard murmurs and whispers from the audience.

"Is that boy named after the pacifist?"

"Sure looks like it."

As I turned my eyes towards the man, he urged me to choose.

I reached my hand towards the ceremonial knife, and cut my hand with it. A few drops of blood were spilling, and I had little time to choose which place the blood should fall. A few seconds later, I made the blood drip on the lit coals. I chose Dauntless. After I chose, many people gasped in fear, and looked back to see Dr. J's smiling face, but I was met by another: the girl that looked at me before.

I glared back at her, but she kept on looking at me.

_Tris Prior, I'm going to kill you._


End file.
